Insecurities
by Princess Rayen
Summary: Co-written with Netiri Vi Britannia. Jack is keeping an important secret from his little lover, Yuusei, but when his truths get caught up in his lies, he'll have to take Yuusei along for the ride. Pending summary.


Guys, I've had this idea for awhile and I just couldn't figure out what to do with it so I let it go. A few weeks ago, Netiri brought it back to my attention and co-wrote the first chapter with me. We hope you enjoy it and if you have time drop a review to let us know what we could do better alright?

* * *

"I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens." -Woody Allen

* * *

"Nothing ever goes right, nothing is ever perfect," one man said to himself as he cleaned the blood of his newly killed victim from his knife. A satisfied smile stretched across his face as purple eyes stared down at the lifeless body of a man with red hair, wearing long blue jeans and a blood stained white shirt. Three ghastly looking wounds pierced through the lifeless boy's body, penetrating vital organs and spilling the precious red fluid.

Feeling happy about his work he turned and walked away, leaving the body in the dark alleyway.

He didn't feel bad about doing what he did but checked himself for any evidence of his doings before he came to where he lived. He entered the pin to his apartment condo and opened the door, and the vivid smell of spaghetti and cooling caramel apples filled his nostrils. His little lover didn't know about his joy of killing but knew he did something when he left during the late hours. He was thankful for his lover's trustful innocence but he hated keeping such a serious secret from him.

"Jack! Are you home?" Jack smiled and entered the kitchen.

"I'm home, Yuusei." Yuusei put down his stirring spoon and went to kiss Jack lightly.

"I told the cook to not come today. I wanted to cook tonight, but what happened?" He rubbed his finger across a clean cut on Jack's cheek.

Jack hesitated slightly before he answered, "I got caught up in a small fight, nothing big."

Yuusei turned back to his cooking as the lid of the pot began to rattle, signalling the water had begun to boil and was time to place the spaghetti in the pot as he stirred the sauce.

"You need to be more careful Jack…" he paused as he felt Jack wrap his strong arms around his waist and pull him close, "I don't know what I'd do if something awful happened to you."

Jack softly nipped, kissed and licked the sensitive spots on his young lovers neck, making the smaller boy's eyes close and a soft sigh to escape him.

After dinner the two lovers sat on the soft brown couch holding each other as they turned on the TV and as the TV turned on, the two leaned in and captured one another's lips in a soft kiss interrupted by a sudden news report. A woman wearing a white shirt under a red blouse stood out the front of what looked to be a crime scene.

"A 20-year-old boy was attacked, and stabbed to death tonight," she said, "Securities believe this to be the work of the serial killer that has been reported to live in this area. Due to this being the seventh murder in the past two weeks and one of numerous in the past few months."

"The guys not much older than me and you Jack, do you think maybe we could be possible targets?" Yuusei asked as he snuggled closer to his lover.

Jack smiled as he leaned down and kissed his koi on the head, "Don't worry about it, you're not a target."

"How do you know?" Yuusei asked cocking an eyebrow as he looked up at Jack.

Jack frowned,_ Perhaps I shouldn't have said that. _

"Because if anyone wants to hurt you they have to get through me." Yusei smiled and went back to resting his head on Jack's chest.

Jack held Yuusei close and kissed him softly. He was losing it. He would have to tell his lover soon if he got caught. He felt no remorse for the people he killed but he had to think about his little lover and how he would feel if anything...unfortunate happened.

Yuusei yawned, and tried to hide it so they wouldn't go to sleep but Jack saw anyway. "Are you tired?" Jack asked.

"Not at all." Jack gave him a look and Yuusei sighed. "Okay, maybe just a little but I don't wanna go to bed yet!"

Things became quiet and suddenly Yuusei spoke up. "Jack, what would you do if something bad happened to me?"

Jack thought it over, he had never actually thought about what he'd do if he lost Yuusei, and hearing him ask such a question made him shiver and hold him tighter.

"I guess…I'd," Jack looked away from his young lover, "I'd probably make whoever hurt you pay dearly…" he paused and looked Yuusei in the eyes, " and…I'd follow you."

Yuusei smiled and snuggled into Jack again, his eyes slowly drooping as unconsciousness slowly took him. Jack felt Yusei slump further against him; smiling he picked his young lover up bridal style and began to walk towards the room they shared.

Lying the smaller boy upon the bed and pulling the sheets up over him, Jack slipped under the sheets as he pulled the smaller boy closer, kissing the smaller boy's head he too soon fell asleep.

-Dream-

Jack wondered down a pristine white corridor, he turn a few corners as he watched people in white coats and blue shirt rushing around.

"This must be a hospital," said Jack to no one in particular.

Suddenly two big green doors were pushed open as a group of nurses and doctors huddled around a bloodied bed as they ran towards Jack. Stepping aside,  
Jack glanced at the bed and regretted his this action as soon as he saw who it was. Lying in sheets drenched in his own blood was his young lover, Yuusei. For that moment, time seemed to slow down, he could hear Yuusei's raspy breaths as he struggled to breathe and the rise and fall of his chest under the sheets.

Time sped up again as they passed him. He raced after them and down in the direction of the emergency room; pushing open the doors, Jack stopped and looked at the bed Yuusei laid on. He slowly walked over to the bed, and gasped; a huge gash stretched across his chest and another deeper one across his neck.

"We have to stop the bleeding, he's losing too much blood," one of the doctors said, "You, try and clear his airways."

Jack looked up at the doctor who spoke and shout "Help him, save him please!" but his cries were ignored.

"Doctor! His neck and chest cavity have been crushed!" one of the nurses cried.

"Shit!" cursed the doctor as the machine monitoring Yuusei's heart beat began to flat line. Jack stared in pure horror as he watched the doctors and nurses rush around, trying to save the dying raven haired boy.

Jack screamed at the top of his lungs.

"YUUSEI!"

Jack shot up as sweat trickled down his back. A soft gentle hand slipped into his own, causing him to look down at the tired man next to him, who slowly sat up.

Rubbing his eyes, he asked, "What's wrong Jack?"

Jack smiled at Yuusei as he pulled the smaller boy against his body and laid back down. Yuusei snuggled his head onto Jack's chest as he listened to his heart beat slowly return to normal. Jack kissed Yuusei's head and tightened his arms around Yuusei's small lithe frame.

_I promise…I'll never let anything happen to you!_ Thought Jack.

* * *

Yay! We did it! I really hope you like it and click on ze ittle button underneath to tell me what you think!

I know it's short but it's an intro to see how we did!

NOW! Onto chappie two!


End file.
